


Emotional Support Troll

by Shadow770



Category: Homestuck, petstuck - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Cameos, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gamzee Makara, Nudity, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Therapy, Trauma, Trolls (Homestuck), no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow770/pseuds/Shadow770
Summary: Your therapist suggests to you to get an emotional support animal. Who do you get set up with? Gamzee Motherfucking Makara.Edit: So I'm going back through the first couple chapters and changing somethings since I actually sat down and started thinking about what direction I want to take this, so good news: the chapters are getting longer. Bad news: this may take some timeSo if anyone is still doing tumblr, mine is https://shadow770.tumblr.com/, my twitter is @beccaria_ezrafeel free to message to ask or chat anything about my stories or what ever!And if anyone is interested I have a ko-fi now: ko-fi.com/beccaria





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while that I have actually wanted to work on a long project. At first I had no idea where this was going and after talking to some writers that I really admire, and some help from my wife, I know what I want out of this. It starts out cute, but its going to be different as it goes.

"I would like to suggest something to you."It was almost the end of the session, what could she have time for suggesting? 

You folded your arms and took a deep breath, suggestions were something that in your life usually meant do it now or else. Eva wasn't like that, but still. Where was this going to go? You trusted her, but you were still cautious.

"Have you thought of an emotional support animal?" She asked gently before continuing, "I believe it would be something that could be helpful, given the anxiety, depression, and could help you stay on track with your medication... And I'm worried because you've admitted to hurting yourself again." 

"Eva, I don't know. I'm not much of an animal person, I mean, yeah. I love animals, but I don't know that I'd be so good at taking care of one if I can barely take care of myself... " You doubted that your apartment would even give a damn whether it would be a support animal or not. Your landlords were pretty concerned about "preserving a historical building." 

Eva scooted her rolly-chair a little closer. You had a feeling she was about to tell you she already filled out the paperwork. She looked a little to eager.

"I already called your apartment's manager and they will allow a service animal. I've already filled out the papers, we just need to find you one. If you decide to."

Of course she did.

Eva was like this. A little bit pushy if she believed it meant something better for her patients. For the most part she accepted all of the bad with the good, but she was getting a little more insistent since you told her you had been hurting yourself again. She helped you make many large strides in your mental health since you had started seeing her, and had been a thousand times better than the place you were going to before. "I just don't know if I can manage an animal?"

"You could get a troll. They're very much like humans, and bond closely with their owners."

You hardly ever talked to any one and now she's suggesting you let a humanoid creature live with you? Shit balls, you didn't even know anyone with a troll. 

"You have stated many times that you are lonely and you want more social interaction. Maybe this is the first step?"

Okay. She had you pegged. "What will happen if it doesn't work out though? Won't they do something horrible like put it down?"

"If the issue is simply that you can't take care of it then you can send it back and they will assign the troll to someone else."

Leave it to her to do all the research. 

You sighed. You knew she had your best interest at heart. Your really didn't see how having another bill would help, but... She did have a point. You just weren't fond of the idea of another living creature with you. Although this could be a big step in getting better and working through your issues. 

"Can I think about it?" You did not want to get too attached to this idea.

She pulled out a few pages out of a binder and handed them to you. "What are these?"

"Those are information about trolls," She was really keen on this idea. "Look, I got a troll a few months ago as a pet, and she's wonderful. I'm not just saying that because I adopted her, but she's very helpful and can do a lot of things that I don't have time for. Trolls I know are a big fad right now, but I think they are great at helping people who have disabilities."

You couldn't help but think about how you had been raised to think about trolls. They weren't like humans, but then again, you were also raised to believe the same about other groups of humans. Your first real interactions with trolls were when you moved states and into the city. Everyone back in you "home" town thought trolls were space monsters that deserved to be exterminated, being pets was too merciful. 

You were suddenly hyper aware of the papers in your hand. This might be the right thing to do. You could maybe have someone you could rely on and help you, maybe you could get a less fortunate troll? Though this could be a disaster, you might not be able to make enough money to support the two of you, or you might not be able to bond with the troll. Either way, you knew she was hoping you would say yes. 

\------

Over the past few weeks you had basically put yourself through a crash course of trolls. You knew a little bit about the basics of their biology and needs. You had called Eva after several days and told her you'd be willing to try. You had to give her credit. She knew how you worked now. Give you tantalizing information to lean about and a vague idea and you'd agree pretty quickly. 

In your initial conversations surrounding the emotional support troll, now EST, surrounded the fact that you wanted to make sure you were giving a troll who really needed it a good home. It wasn't to make them more loyal, but you wanted to at least help one less fortunate. Higher blooded trolls were considered designer trolls, but some were harder to rehome because of violent outbursts. 

She found an adoption program and you were on your way to her office to meet your new companion. In your last session she had given you a little information on the one you were going to be matched up with. You hardly knew anything about him. 

All you had to go on was that he was a purple blooded troll named Gamzee Makara.

You were on the bus to your next appointment. The goal of this session was to meet Gamzee and eventually take him home. And honestly? You were anxious as fuck. All you could think about was a million useless "what if" scenarios where in you and he were going to hate each other. The fear forming in your gut almost made you think you were going to throw up. You were such a disaster, how would he be able to stand you? Hell, what would he think of your messy apartment? The place always looks as though a bomb went off and scattered everything in the place. Would you even have time for him with your work schedule? You took off three days to bond with him at your apartment, but would that be enough? What would he think of you if he heard about your family? Those bastards have ruined so much just because of their ways, even if you weren't talking to them. 

The bus came to your stop, causing your downward spiral of thought to pause. You hurriedly went down to Eva's building and anxiously climbed the stairs to Eva's office, each step you felt your chest growing tighter. How were you going to do this? 

You stopped at her door, hand on the knob. Was it too late to back out? Yes it probably was, though you did so much work to even get here. 

You could hear some chatter on the other side of the door. You took a deep breath. What ever they were talking about it stopped as soon as you opened the door. Eva and the tall, fluffy haired troll you assumed to be Gamzee turned as you entered. His hair was pulled back into a very short ponytail, and it was not working. Sprigs and curls were coming out at every possible angle. You wondered how it looked with it down. You gave him a little hello wave and took a seat next to him on the couch. 

"Y/n, this is Gamzee, Gamzee this is y/n," Eva introduced you two. You turned to shake his hand, but he took you in a tight embrace instead. You jumped, he was so cold. You didn't expect a icy cold hug right away. You had read about higher blooded trolls having lower body temperature. Eva lightly scolded Gamzee. 

"Sorry, I'm just so motherfuckin' excited. Been waiting on this for weeks," his voice was low and relaxed, like he was about to fall asleep

"Okay, so since they brought Gamzee a little early, we've been going over some things," Eva started, clearly trying to get the ball rolling. There was a lot of ground to cover, and years of bullshit to go over. "We've gone over the some of the bigger things, like your habits, your triggers, and a few of your symptoms, like the nightmares and anxiety attacks. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"Not really. I'm too nervous to think," You gave a nervous smile. This was so new. Now that you met him you were kinda excited, and terrified of fucking things up. 

"Okay then we'll just continue our session where we left off last week, but first how has your week been?" 

You rattled off about how work had been, which was shitty, it was hell. Your department was miserable and full of drama, but that was normal. You told her about the phone call you had gotten from your stepmother. You had to clarify for Gamzee that your stepmother was a hateful bitch that blamed you for every problem she and your father ever faced, she had kinda helped raise you. The call you got was that your father was in the hospital again. At first you thought it was his diabetes, but it was liver failure. You weren't surprised. He was a drunk, and quite the creep, through most of your life. 

Gamzee didn't have much of anything to say the entire session. For a while he stared at you, transfixed. It made you feel self conscious. What did he think of you? Before long he gave up on watching you and started getting into things. Eva had clients with children, so she had toys in her office to entertain them, and he went straight to the Legos. It certainly seemed to keep him entertained. Watching him playing in the floor with Legos like a kid was cute. It made you relax a bit 

You were not so nervous by the end. Gamzee was pretty laid back. So far so good. Every so often you would glance at him and he'd give you this big genuine smile. It was then you noticed the markings on his face, around his eyes we're darker circles and around his mouth it appeared to look like a painted on smile, and there were little dots on either side of his temples. That's when it clicked, he looked like a clown! That was so adorable!

You couldn't stop yourself from chuckled lightly at your realization. Both the troll and your therapist gave you a concerned look. "I'm sorry, I just noticed your makeup. It makes you look like a clown, it's really cute. I think it suits you."

He suddenly seemed thrilled to know you were warming up to him,he even gave you a little "honk." You couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put this out before christmas but I was visiting my girlfriends family and letting our 1 year old meet his grandparents. But it's done before new years, so here it is.
> 
> Edit: If you've already read it strongly suggest you read it again. I've made changes for the better.

So far you weren't sure what to make of Gamzee. He was a little odd, but so were you. He was pretty close to you on your way to the bus stop. You were somewhat surprised he managed to sit through your therapy session. "So, uh. I'm sorry you had to sit through that. I hope I haven't scared you." 

"Naw, don't even worry about it. This ain't my first time." He shrugged nonchalantly. So this was normal for him? You chuckled nervously. He just heard you spill your most recent emotional baggage, and he wasn't even shocked. This somehow struck you as humorous. He looked down at you, as though concerned. You came to the bus stop, the few people that were already there looked the pair of you over, one of them scoffed in Gamzee's general direction. His ears went back, he clearly wasn't fond of the crowd, but otherwise he was silent. 

"So you said this wasn't your first time, did you have other... humans before me?" You had time to kill, why not get to know him? 

His response was less than enthusiastic. "I dont wanna bring down the motherfuckin' mood, besides you don't wanna know all that painful shit, not here." 

The bus showed up pretty promptly after that. The other bus patrons got on first. You grabbed Gamzee's hand and started up the stairs when you were stopped by the driver. He put his arm out to block you. "That thing isn't allowed on here." 

Your face flushed, you let go of Gamze's hand and began rummaging in your bag. Some forms said this might be an issue. You had it in there you knew it, it was a temporary ID. It stated that he was a "service animal," you just had it. The driver rolled his eyes and grumbled at you, complaining that you needed to hurry up. You checked your wallet, maybe you put it in that one pocket that always eludes you, and there it was folded up the way you always did. You shoved the paper in his face while your hands shook, you could hear the racket of the paper trembling in your grip. "He's allowed on here. He's a service troll. And it is required by law that he doesn't have a bus fee." 

The driver looked it over. He looked ready to throw you off the bus when he sighed. "It's legit. Get on and get out of the way." 

You payed your fee and took Gamzee's hand again, leading him towards an open spot. He draped his arm around your shoulders. "That shit you pulled back there, was the fucking bitchtits." 

That was the only thing he said the entire bus ride. 

When you brought Gamzee home you weren't sure what to expect. If you were being honest, you wished you had cleaned up better before you brought him home. Either way his reaction was nothing but unexpected. 

"I have to warn you, it's pretty messy. I'm not a good at cleaning up..."

"It's fuckin' fine. I've lived all sorts of places. A messy room ain't gonna bother me," Nothing was going to phase him, was it? 

From the moment he unlocked the door he appeared to be enamored with everything about your little one bedroom apartment, nearly all he said was "oh shit" And "whoa" entire first several minutes. He was like a pin ball bouncing from room to room, distractedly analyzing his new surroundings, at one point he even tried to crawl into the cabinets. Thankfully he didn't notice the fact that you hadn't done dishes in probably a week, or the fact that shit was strewn all over the floor, or the giant pile of laundry you never picked up off of the couch and actually slept on the other night. 

He stopped at your little art wall where you hung your paintings and drawings. "Did you do all this?" 

"Yeah," At this point you were glad he finally stopped trying to get into everything. Most of what was on the wall was vent art, nudes and some concept art. He just looked more awestruck than ever. He ran over and took you into a tight hug, pressing your face into his chest so hard it hurt. "You are so fuckin' miraculous!" 

The physical contact was getting out of hand. You didn't mind him touching you, that much. He was just going other give you a damn heart attack if he didn't stop. You were going to have to set some boundaries down with him, but first things first. You couldn't breathe and his bony embrace was hurting your face. You tried to push him off gently, but in your panic you kinda smacked him away. When he let go of you he backed away looking hurt. You took a moment to breathe and regain your composer, "Look, Gamzee, we need to talk about something. Do you wanna sit on the couch or something?" 

He looked like a kicked puppy. He probably thought you were going to tell him that you'd get rid of him if he did that again. He was quiet and just nodded. After you two were situated you decided to carry on with what you needed to say. "Gamzee. I'm not used to a lot of physical contact. It's not a big issue, but it makes me uncomfortable, especially when it's unexpected. Could you ask me first, or at least warn me before you hug me or something? And please try to not be so rough with me." 

He was still quiet for a moment before he spoke up, "Can I cuddle you?" 

"Yes," you chuckled and held out your arms. You weren't surprised that he would immediately want more attention. He almost jumped into your arms. He put his head in the crook of your neck and wrapped his arms around you, you had to adjust because of his horns. You pet his hair and scratched around the base of his horns. He made a low sound in his chest when you did this, it was like a cat purring. Before long the purring became snoring. He wasn't very loud, certainly quieter than you.... Before long you found yourself falling asleep too. 

You woke up before Gamzee, his floppy goat-like ears were twitching and tickling your face. You pulled your phone out of your pocket. You two had slept until 6 in the afternoon. You needed to think about what you were going to do for dinner. 

"Gamzee?" You ruffled his hair, it was such a mess, dark curls entangled in so many different directions. Despite the mess it was still soft. You patted his back in a pathetic attempt to wake him up, all he did was mumble incoherently. You tried to stand and he just curled around you tighter.

You sighed. You really needed to figure out what to do about the rest of your evening, neither of you had eaten in a while, and you now kicking yourself for not thinking of where he would sleep before now. Your couch folded out into a bed, but it was covered in laundry you were sitting on, plus seemed so undignified. He deserved better. You felt more than a little weird about the idea of him sleeping with you. This was all still really new.

New but good. 

\----

After working all you could think about was getting home to check on Gamzee. When you first brought him home you took off for three days so that you could make sure he'd be settled in before leaving him alone for long periods of time. The shift from three days of constant cuddles and relaxing was different from absolute isolation and the occasional shitty social interaction. 

You worked in FRESH department, which was meant you could be in produce, meat, deli, or bakery at any given time of day. It was one of the worst test of strength and patience. Your team supervisor wasn't there today and two people called out. You were supposed to clock out at ten. It was eleven thirty-nine. You scanned your badge, grabbed your bag, and left. You were so done. 

l you wanted to do when you got home was curl up in bed and give up on tomorrow. It was the worst time of the year to be working retail, and you hated staying with FRESH every minute of every day. The worst of it all was the managers over the department. Everything was blamed on you, even when it wasn't you lived in fear it would be. It was one of the leading causes of your self mutilation sprees, and you hated your self for staying with them, and them for making you need them. You didn't cut today, honestly you were too exhausted. 

Upon arrival at your apartment you could see the lights were on through the window. It was kinda comforting to know someone would be waiting on you from now on. Then you noticed the blinds we're fucked up. You hoped nothing happened. After climbing the stairs to your door, you could hear see rustling on the other side, like someone hastily trying to go through or hide something. God, you were glad your downstairs neighbor was deaf and hated hearing aids.

You opened the door slowly, peering around it, you weren't sure what you expected. Not this. The apartment was pretty trashed. And that was saying something considering how you normally left it. Your clothes were everywhere, strewn about the floors almost trailing from one room to the next. The kitchen was a disaster, it looked like someone tried to cook something, then it exploded all over the stove leaving a dripping mess on the floor. The fridge was left open and several contents were on the counters. In the living room the coffee table was flipped and couch cushions were everywhere. A fucking lamp was knocked over and pulling down the blinds, thoroughly crinkling them beyond repair. 

You opened the door to your room, it was about the same as you left it. Except for the fact that some drawers on your dresser had been pulled out and all you clothing and blankets we're in a pile on the bed. Oh, and the pile had a big floppy fucking tail hanging out of it. 

You sat down on the bed. The tail was quickly withdrawn under the mess. You took a deep breath. You knew you would find this hilarious. One day. But today would were actually quite pissed. Not angry. Just you didn't expect this. You were really tired. Your feet hurt. And you were so fed up with today. You honestly didn't think Games would freak out like a dog if he was left alone. "Gamzee? What happened?"

You weren't getting a response. You decided to start digging for him, which seriously made you reconsider all the clothes you had. When you got to him he flinched and hid his face. It was like he thought you were going to hit him for his bad behavior. Yeah, you could sympathize with that feeling. Just thinking he was afraid of you like that made you feel like shit. "Please talk to me. What happened?"

He eventually rolled over to to face you. His eyes were dark and puffy. He had obviously been crying. You couldn't be pissed like this. He crawled over and into your arms. Jesus, what could have possibly triggered this in him? He mumbled what sounded like apologies into your chest. He was so pitiful. And sticky. Why, oh, why was he so sticky? You pulled him up to look at him. It appeared to be the same substance that was making an ungodly mess in the kitchen floor, and it covered his front. 

"Gamzee. You need a bath, " You weren't asking. He gave you the most pitiful look. His eyes pleaded with you, but you found in your heart you had no pity for sticky trolls.

You stood him up and pulled him into the bathroom. You started running him warm bath water, "Give me your clothes."

He cooperated surprisingly well, meaning he stripped immediately with no protests. You had expected him to get down to his underwear, but no. He took off everything. You regretted the fact that you didn't think before you spoke. "Woah, hey, uh. You didn't have to take everything off in front of me."

You tried to shield your eyes. He wasn't unattractive, but you just got an eye full of his... Vagina? No. His... Nook? 

Either way you gathered his clothes and tried to get out without fumbling too much. Which to be honest, you fumbled a lot. He grabbed your arm before you could get too far. "Could you please stay? I've been here all by my wicked self all fuckin' day. I don't wanna be alone anymore."

You chanced a look back at him. He looked so sad with his drooping ears and his watery eyes. You couldn't say no to him. "Okay." 

You saw even more than you needed to as he got into the tub. He was going to break all of your walls down wasn't he? You absently petted his head. Even his hair was sticky. You grabbed a hair brush and rolled up your pants. Gamzee seemed almost concerned at your actions. "What the motherfuck are ya doin'?" 

"I'm brushing your hair, sticky. Scoot up." You sat at the back edge of the tub with his head between your legs. Four days. Four fucking days and you've given up on social norms and decency. You squeezed a global of conditioner into your hand and stated working it into his thick black locks. "You want to tell me what happened while I was gone?" 

He nervously hummed as you started massaging his scalp, working the conditioner into the skin around his horns. "I dunno. I was tryin' to make somthin' for myself to up and eat. There was just..." He trailed off as you stated rubbing around where his hair line needed on his neck. 

"Its fuckin' strange. It was all fine and then it was just noise. Like somethin' was screamin' inside every bit of my think pan. Ever since they put that bitch ass 'chip' in my pan, it's nothin' but the most unholiest of screams." 

"Wait you have a chip in your head!?" Why didn't anyone mention this? This seemed like some very important information. He pulled his hair behind his ear back. Sure enough there was a little silver circle with a green light blinking right behind his ear. "It's supposed to keep me from usin' my powers and bein' a 'danger to humans.' It don't do nothing but kill my voodoos and scream at me." 

"Have you told anyone about this?" Christ on a fucking cracker who would you go to about this? 

"I did at the shelter. They just said it was a 'I'd adjust to the shit soon enough'. " 

You started brushing his hair again. Working through the tangles in silence. You weren't sure how to respond to this new knowledge. You would go though the papers and talked to the agency that set you with him. He purred and relaxed into you. You were surprised at how much hair he had. You quietly helped him clean up and get ready for bed. You'd clean the apartment in the morning, now it was time for rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I was wanting to get it done sooner, but we've been having some family trouble lately. I'll start working on the next chapter soon!

In retrospect, waiting till morning was a terrible idea. You were questioning how one troll can make such a horrendous mess. What ever the fuck it was that Gamzee had been trying to make on your stove top had not only boiled over into the floor, now it was solid, and scrubbing it was a bitch and a half. You took the thickest, toughest scrubby brush you had and scrubbed for all you were worth. Which apparently wasn't much, all it did was scuff the shit and you were barely making any headway. 

You groaned and sprayed more cleaner on it. You were fond of Gamzee, but why? Why did he leave you with this mess? You had already forgiven him. You understood he trashed your apartment because of the device in his head. Still, you were frustrated. He had managed to clean the living room and your bedroom, but in that amount of time all you did was put everything back in the fridge. You were about to see if you could smash and hopefully shatter the dried up concoction with a hammer, if you could think of where you put your little tool kit. You glared at the shit. It destroyed your good cooking pot. You were not pleased. 

You went to your little storage closet and began rummaging around. You had put Gamzee on laundry duty since you both needed more clean clothes. After a little while you found a hammer and a putty knife, or was it some sort of chisel? You didn't care enough to question it for very long. 

You went to the mess and wedged the chisel/knife under a crack in the crunchy mess that you had wasted so much time on. You gave it a few taps with your hammer and it actually started to come up. You were overjoyed. If it was going to this easy you may actually be able to save your pot. You went around the other side of the mess and tried to do the same thing again so you could peel it up, just a little tap and it would come up nicely. The thing is what you did next was more than a tap. You did manage to peel up the mess, and the flooring with it. You screamed out in rage. Fuck this shit. 

"You okay?" you were surprised to hear Gamzee's voice, you hadn't even noticed he walked in. He sat the laundry down and held out his arms, "You want a hug?" 

Yeah, you did. You ran over and embraced him, tensing at the coolness of when his cold arms touched you. It was still something to get used to, it all was. He leaned down to rest his cheek on your head. "I'm sorry 'bout all I fucked up last night..." 

"No, don't be, it's nothing you could help." You were aggravated, but the hug was helping somewhat. "Speaking of last night, I still have to call those people and see about getting that thing in your little issue fixed."

"Do you even think those bitches will even up and do anything? I tried tellin' them before, but the didn't want to listen. Told 'em it was screamin' inside my think pan makin' the most wretched of noises, didn't matter what it made me do. All they told me it was supposed to. I don't doubt they'll tell you much more than what those damned motherfuckers already up and told me." 

"If they won't listen to me they'll listen to Eva." He didn't seem too convinced, he turned his head and inhaled the scent of your hair deeply. You were going to get something done, leaving him like this was just wrong. You texted Eva, asking if there was a number you could call to get what you could only assume would be medical assistance. She responded almost instantly, and was quite shocked to hear of the problem. She sent you the government number that had it installed. You were surprised to find out that these things were required among all trolls. You called the number and went through the prompts. It eventually led to a dead end wherein you were repeatedly pressing zero for every prompt. 

You were eventually transferred to an actual living person, who transferred you again, and again. "Please state your problem." 

"Uh, hi. Yes I needed to talk to someone about an issue with my troll's chip implant." You were hoping that this woman would actually help you. Gamzee leaned on you lazily, most likely bored out of his mind, you'd been on hold for nearly an hour. 

"What's the issue?" 

"He says it's making a noise that's bothering him, he trashed my apartment yesterday." 

"If that's all then there's nothing we can do." 

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" You nearly screeched. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. This wasn't right. Gamzee's ears shot up for a second, guess he didn't like that tone in your voice. 

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do unless your troll's device has been removed." She had a strong southern accent and didn't sound like she gave one single fuck as to what was going on, like she just had a million calls like yours and would have a million more tomorrow. "We cannot repair or replace any Internal Psychic Prevention Devices, unless they have been removed or unless the troll has endangered a human. Has the troll endangered a human?" 

"What? No! Gamzee hasn't hurt me, but he's in a lot of pain and looses control and-" 

"If it is disobedient there is nothing we can do. The only way ca-" 

You hung up. You could feel yourself shaking, tears pricked the corners of your eyes. That was such a terrible policy. They had no concern for the trolls that they had cared for, and that woman was so rude. How dare she- no how dare they put something in his head that hurts him and refuse to anything about it? Gamzee was looming over you, his tail flicking back and forth. He appeared to be rather concerned. "Why did't you say I was a danger to you?" 

"Gamzee you haven't hurt me." It seemed rather obvious to you. 

"I could. You ain't seen me when I'm all caught up in that shit. You ain't been near me when I'm gettin' my rage on." 

"Gamz. I'm not going to blame you for something you can't control." Last thing you ever wanted to do was be just like those that abused you. "This is supposed to be mutual. If I'm going to run at the first sign of trouble what does that make me? Besides. You wouldn't be here if you weren't safe. I trust Eva. She would never have let me sign the papers and take you home if you weren't." 

He had a look like he was going to argue, but he seemed to be at a loss. He looked down at you and chuckled. "You're miraculously stubborn."

You had given up on the mess in you kitchen for the time being and the two of you worked on folding the laundry. The more you folded the more you began to realize how little clothing Gamzee had. You knew he had a rather scanty amount of clothes, but still. "Gamzee, are these four outfits all you have?" 

All he had was four identical pairs of pants, four plain black shirts, two pairs of underwear, and one pair of mismatched socks. You were surprised to say the least. 

He shrugged. "Its all they'd let me have. They were always all up and pissy 'bout not wantin' us to have too many belongin's because we were always gettin' moved around and shit. Said the more shit we kept the more 'unruly' we'd get. Always thought it was just a sorry excuse to not try and fuckin' let us get attached to nothin'" 

"So, they never wanted you to even get attached to your owners? Even though you're supposed to be living with these people?" The more you heard about this shitty system the more this feeling kept welling up inside you. It was a mixture of anger, pity, and concern. How many people had he been through already? 

"Was always told that it would never be long before the humans would be up and done with me. Besides not like most of them ever treated me like I was more than shit." He looked serious but calm, like it was a hard truth he had already swallowed and accepted was part of his life. 

"Do you think I'll be done with you just like that?" You really hoped not. He didn't deserve to be thrown away like garbage. 

"I don't know. You're a pretty interesting little motherfucker though." 

You chuckled. It was the simple little things he said, just so plain and blunt, it was entertaining to you. You stood up and walked to the door, slipping your shoes on. "Come on." 

"Huh?" 

"Put your shoes on, dude. We're going out." You tossed them next to him. You were going to get him a fucking treat, after all this shit he deserved it. 

You hurried him out the door, and raced him down the stairs, he beat you down. You were huffing by the time you got down all three flights. You had a plan that thankfully wouldn't require a bus, you were getting tired of the tiny tin can of suffocation you had to ride daily. He held your hand quietly for a about fifteen minutes before piping up. "So, what has got you all up and excited?" 

You shrugged. You were not going to give it away that easily. He was going to find out when you got there. Two of you paused at the crosswalk before you spoke up again. "So what were your previous owners like, if you don't mind me asking?" 

A dark look passed over his face and his ears flicked, his voice dropped barley above a whisper,"Most of them were shit, they didn't want me." 

"I'm sorry. They should have treated you better." You squeezed his hand, trying to be comforting. The two of you crossed the street soon as the light lit up. You weren't going to ask him anymore,and you were nearing your destination. This was a surprise. You were trying to make him happy. 

"So. Gamz. Do you know what size clothes you wear?" 

He shot you a look, he clearly was questioning your motives now. "Shit, I don't fuckin' know. I just like it all kinda loose, ya know? I just wanna be comfy." 

Comfy? You could manage that, especially now. Two of you arrived at the thrift store. You've found some good shit here before, now it was time for Dollar Free to do its fucking magic. "You little motherfucker." 

"What?" You pretended to be innocent. 

"You're so obvious." He immediately went straight to the clothes, bypassing everything else. You began browsing with him, so unsure of his style. You didn't want to force him to wear something he would object to. He started shuffling amongst the racks for a little while before pausing, "So, what is my limit on all this shit?" 

"I say go wild. I was saving some money in case something happened, and you need clothes. My only requirement is that you have to try on everything. So. Yeah." 

His ears perked up immediately, you could see some glee in his eye, you could also see he was trying to keep a poker face. he began combing his way through the clothing, handing you things for him to try on as he went. From the beginning most of what he handed you was black, grey, and purple. He seemed to have a thing for colorful designs, but he was seemingly picky. You really had no way of telling why he chose what he did and didn't. Pants were pretty much the same, though that was where he seemed picky about fabrics. He seemed to really hate dress pants and rough textured jeans. He leaned more towards jeggings and sweat pants. 

"Hey, lets try some of this on and I'll get a cart for what fits." 

You left him at the changing rooms with a hefty stack of clothing. When you came back you knocked on his door. "Gamz, I wanna see what fits." 

Almost instantly he came out wearing a dark shirt with what appeared to be demon clowns on it, and dark ripped jeans. Damn. He looked really good like that. "What do you think?" 

"Looks good." You tried to keep a straight face. 

He ended up coming out with several more similar outfits. Many of the clothes were every large and fit him in an effeminate way. He looked good in everything. Anything that was super tight he discarded. You were lucky he even managed to find one jacket he liked. Most didn't suit his "needs" He was pretty determined to be comfortable, at least he was enjoying himself. You were glad, after everything you couldn't do for him, you could do this. 

"How much do you have left?" 

"Just one more motherfuckin' thing." You didn't expect what he came out in next, but it really suited him, more than you ever would have thought. He looked really cute. It was a deep purple dress. The shape was pretty simple, the hem came down to his mid thigh, and the top half had a big ass ruffle that started at his shoulders and came halfway down his belly. "How does this fucker look on me?" 

"Great-really good, uh. Yeah." You could see him starting to turn the same color as the dress, and you could feel yourself blushing too. 

You rounded up all the clothing you had acquired and took one last sweep around the store to see if there was anything else you wanted to grab for him. You decided you'd stop by your work, Mall-Mart to get him socks and underwear. Neither of you were too impressed by the shit they had there. You were heading to the checkout when you noticed a little discount area where there was makeup for sale. What caught your eye was the absurd amount of grease paint that they had. They were all fifty cents each. You decided you were stocking up. Apparently this was Gamzee's limit. "Whoa, hey. You don't have to get this shit. It ain't something I need." 

You dropped more of the packages into the cart defiantly. "You paint your face everyday. You're going to run out eventually." "Why are you so motherfuckin' stubborn?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still working on this I'm just trying to fight with the fact that the sight won't let me delete this empty chapter.


End file.
